


Any Time

by ami_ven



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: writerverse, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 11:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2427584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy only needs a few moments of Bruce’s time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Any Time

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "come with me"

“Hi, guys,” said Darcy, sticking her head into the lab. “Sorry to interrupt your important science-ing, but I need Bruce, just for a little while.”

“Oh, um, sure,” said Bruce, as Tony and Jane waved to him, absently, and went back to their diagrams. He followed her out into the hallway, frowning. “Darcy, what’s—”

He broke off, surprised, when she grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him in for a long, deep kiss.

“Nothing’s wrong,” she said, when they broke for air. “I just kinda needed that. So, thanks.”

Bruce laughed, and kissed her again. “Any time.”

THE END


End file.
